


Dark Fire

by EuphoriaWriter



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Oral Sex, ghostie dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Vivi goes to visit her dead ghostly boyfriend in the mansion and finds a certain interesting question of hers answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Fire

In the cobweb filled mansion everything the fire from the candles did not shine upon danced in a conflicting manner against the walls. The eerie dark taste of the night and the haunting mansion was not what Vivi loved the most about this place.It was not the way the ghosts greeted her or the singing people in the picture frames, no it was something better.This something though, was actually someone. Vivi glided against the floors to the study of the mansion where a well dressed skeleton ghost sat back behind a desk and played with the fire dancing around from wick to wick.

The ghost seemed to perk up when he spotted Vivi walk into the study. “Hey Lewis,” she greeted with a giggle, “phew its awfully warm in here.” Lewis’s jaw seemed to move upwards into a grin. “Is it really hot in here? Or is it just me?” he voice asked in a wispy echo of a sound, his voice sounding heavy. Vivi giggled and moved over to sit across from him, “it’s probably you Lewis, especially from your fiery hair.”

Lewis chuckles at this, his flames moving up and down with his laughter, Vivi watched intently. “Would it hurt if I touched your fire?” she asked as the magenta flames flickered around. Tapping his skull for a moment, Lewis leaned in towards her, “would you like to find out?” he asked a bit suggestively. Vivi giggled with her face tinting pink, “depending on what I’ll be touching,” she smirked, adjusting her glasses as they fogged up. That’d when Lewis rolled away from behind the desk.

Peeking out from his pants zipper was something glowing magenta. Tugging him closer to her, Vivi moved to unzip and unbutton the front of his pants. Once the front of his pants were undone did his erect member pop out. The length of him was throbbing a bit and it moved like the fire of the candles and Lewis’s hair. Tentatively, Vivi moves to press her finger against the head of his member.

Surprisingly at first, it felt like she was touching something cold, but when she moved her finger down did the feeling of burning heat crawl up from her finger to her shoulder. “How am I able to…” she trailed off curiously as she rolled the sleeve of her overheating arm up. “Well, lets just say I’m what goes bump in the night,” Lewis said with a deep voice. Shifting in his position, Vivi moves her finger off of him with a small snort at his comment.

Curiously, Vivi slid off of her chair and onto her knees to inspect the firm standing member in front of her. She runs her fingers up along the side of his member before wrapping her fingers around him. Lewis lets out a ragged breath as she then moves her hand down and back up, stroking him gently. More of the cold and then hot feeling shot up her arm and curled into her collarbone area. Vivi shuddered at this feeling as a thought crosses her mind.

Moving agilely, Vivi moves her mouth to wrap her pink lips around the head of Lewis’s member. The cold shot down her throat before igniting in a slow burn as lewis lets out a gasp. With her tongue, Vivi swirls the tip of her tongue around the head of his member slowly around the slit there. She teases him around that area, making Lewis squirm around in his seat in anticipation. Instead of touching or prodding her tongue against his slit she lowered her head a bit more before sucking on him hard.

This drove Lewis crazy in a slow sensual way as he moved to cup the back of Vivi’s head with his hand. Sucking causes the burning feeling to increase and flare up along with waves of cold. Moving her hand down to squeeze the base of his member, Vivi lowers her head down and brings it back up. She repeats this in a bobbing motion as Lewis’s huffs and groans above her with his fingers tugging at her hair for a better grip. 

Vivi felt every inch of his member twitch and drip pre in her mouth, the pre tasting satisfying on her tongue. Moving the pace of the bobbing of her head, Vivi picks up the pace, rolling her hand up to stroke what was not in her mouth. She sucked on him harder and harder and moaned against his member, sending vibrations and shivers down through Lewis. When Vivi felt Lewis’s hand grip her hair tighter she knew she had him.

Continuing to pump him with her hand in a hasty pace, Vivi brings her head up to suck down as hard as she could on his member before prodding her tongue against his slit. Immediately, Lewis bucked his hips into her mouth at that, spilling his climax into her mouth, watching as the bright glowing residue drips out from the corners of her mouth. The taste festered around in Vivi’s mouth like fire dancing around, tasting like something else that the taste buds could not define. She licked her lips and swallowed, smiling up at Lewis. “Yeah it was just you.”


End file.
